ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Brandon 10 Christmas/Commentary
Ello everyone! I'm Brandon 10, the writer and artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today I'll be doing a little review/commentary thing for the episode, A Brandon 10 Christmas, which is probably my all-time favorite episode of the Original Series. So the episode starts off with Brandon wanting a Christmas Day and since it's summer he decides that going to Antarctica would be the best place to celebrate. I said Antarctica because that's what instantly came to my head. I needed a place with snow even though it was summer so Antarctica just popped into my head. Of course, they weren't actually going to Antarctica because that'll be a whole different story: Brandon 10's Arctic Adventure. Coco is also acting like the reasonable one here because Brandon is a kid who just wants to have fun and Coco wants to get the job done. That was a common thing in the Original Series. Taking his friend's advice, Brandon goes to a lodge and goes snowboarding. FYI: I never went snowboarding before. The accident that sent him back in time was inspired by those old Christmas movies. Actually this whole episode was inspired by an old Christmas movie which was set in past. I got the date wrong though. Just did some research. I shouldn't do research in the middle of a commentary but whatever. In Cold Front, I said that this episode took place in the 1930's but the old Christmas movies actually took place around the 1940's. My bad. Now we get the snow monster. The abominable snow man. That's who I wanted the main bad guy to be. Because we're in the past, at a snow lodge in the 1940's and it's a Christmas Special. Why wouldn't the Abominable Snowman be here? You might think of Christmas Trees and presents and Santa but this is A Brandon 10 Christmas. (roll credits) It's actually the Yeti. I don't know why I called him the Abominable Snowman. I mean they're the same thing basically but still. When the Yeti attacks Brandon, he uses the Omnitrix to defend himself which I got from the Ben 10 episode, Benwolf. Not that this episode was based off of it because it wasn't. This was and still is an original episode. Just that when the Yenedowlsi (spelled it wrong, i know i know) attacks Ben, it scratches his Omnitrix leaving behind his DNA in the watch so the same thing happened here. Just copied the concept because I wanted to introduce a new alien. Which leads us to Snow Bear. Probably the best thing that happened- no scratch that- THE best thing that has ever happened to The Original Series. Now this Christmas Spirit thing was just corny but it was good corny at least at the time. I'm not really in the happy mood right now. I'm not mad either or sad just I dunno haha. So the Christmas Spirit, which is probably just some alien energy, sends Brandon back to the future which turns out to be some weird dream as Coco claimed. But we know it wasn't because of Cold Front unless that was a big coincidence. But yeah Christmas stuff. I can see why this is still my favorite Brandon 10 (Original Series) episode. It's an original episode with an original alien introduced and it has the Christmas mood written all over it. And that trivia is wrong. The worst part about this episode is the trivia. It's so wrong. This episode wasn't based on Merry Christmas at all. Maybe it's a little like that but after reading it just now, it sounds nothing like it. Merry Christmas had a mystical force with nutcrackers and elves and kidnapping Max to make him Santa Claus forever. This sounds nothing like A Brandon 10 Christmas. A Brandon 10 Christmas was an attempt to make it Christmas as much as possible and it did it in a creative way and introduced a bundle of awesome into the show. I might be a little bias but I dunno. Well that ends the commentary. Thanks for checking this out and see you later. Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Reviews